Sedução Irresistível
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Ela estava cansada de esperar. Cansada de ter que fazer a cabeça dele sobre tudo. Então, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ele aceitara o que seria o seu último convite? Eles estavam separados há muito tempo, mas um jantar poderia mudar tudo...


**Sedução Irresistível**

_Put your hands all over, put your hands all over me_

Ela o convencera a jantar em sua casa, mas tivera que insistir muito, e estava cansada disso. Estava cansada de tentar convencê-lo de qualquer coisa sobre a situação dos dois, mas tentaria uma última vez. Só mais uma, e então daria tudo por encerrado.

Mal podia saber que essa noite a uniria ainda mais a ele.

Estava colocando uma última travessa à mesa quando a campainha tocou. Deveria ser ele. Tinha que ser ele. Ela não podia ter se arrumado tanto para acabar levando um fora.

Atravessou a sala de jantar e se dirigiu à sala de estar com uma rapidez que a surpreenderia, em qualquer outro dia, mesmo com sua ankle boot muito alta. Conferiu o olho mágico uma vez, e teve certeza. Era ele. Ajeitou o vestido preto uma última vez e abriu a porta com um sorriso radiante estampado no rosto. Ele, ele mal podia conter sua surpresa ao vê-la assim, tão bem vestida, e ao mesmo tempo em trajes tão pequenos. O vestido preto tomara que caia e muito curto que mal lhe cobria as nádegas, e deslizava e se grudava em seu corpo como as mãos de um amante; os saltos finos da ankle boot, as belíssimas pernas que se mostravam e que não permitiam que o vestido as cobrisse... Ele engoliu em seco, e entrou na casa simples de Sara Sidle.

_I can't seem to find the pretty little face I left behind, wandered out on the open road, that pretty little face has torn me up_

Ela estava mais do que satisfeita com a reação dele. Era muito mais do que esperara inicialmente. E ali estava o seu resultado. Valera a pena tentar novamente. Ela sabia que valeria.

Sara se manteve sempre a frente dele, mesmo ao oferecer-lhe vinho, e em nenhum momento desceu o vestido de volta para a posição inicial, deixando-o subir e subir pela pouca coisa que ainda tampava das coxas bem torneadas.

Suas pernas se tocavam longamente por baixo da mesa. As mãos se encontravam brevemente quando se serviam se mais vinho ou se fartavam de comida. Ela estava com os hormônios à flor da pele quando se inclinou mais do que o necessário para levar as tigelas e pratos de volta a cozinha. Ele ajudou-a, é claro, mas podia sentir que ele estava tenso também, e voltou para a sala de jantar antes dela. Tomou o resto do vinho em sua taça e tentou respirar fundo. Não conseguiu. Era mais do que podia suportar. E era tudo culpa dela. Mas como ele a desejava!

_Love is a game, you say; play me and put me away…_

Ela respirou fundo e tentou dizer a si mesma que tudo aquilo não seria em vão. Tomaria uma atitude antes dele, se fosse necessário. Não podia aguentar mais. Ela estava a ponto de explodir e seu corpo doía de necessidade.

Sara voltou para onde ele estava, e sem desgrudar os olhos dele, pegou sua taça de vinho e caminhou ao redor da mesa, antes de beber um último gole, e apoiar as mãos na mesa, quase que se impondo a inteira disposição dele. Ela não podia mais suportar.

Ele se aproximou mais dela e posou uma mão em seus quadris, enquanto a outra subia por suas costas até alcançar e agarrar seus cabelos castanhos. Aquilo fora a gota d'água, aquela atração impossível que ele não podia mais combater, aquela sedução irresistível que ela comandava como uma armadilha que ele não se importava em cair. Já se passara muito tempo desde a última vez, e ele sentia a falta dela. Profundamente.

Ela beijou-lhe os lábios com selvageria, e ele retribuiu-lhe da mesma forma enquanto mãos se agitavam e procuravam uma forma de se libertar das roupas. Se ela não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava desesperado por senti-la em suas mãos, em seus braços, tocando o corpo no seu. Mas ela o conhecia, ah!, se conhecia...

- Grissom... – Ela gemeu quando os beijos dele desceram para seu pescoço e as mãos faziam seu vestido subir cada vez mais, causando-lhe sensações aterradoras e irresistíveis. Ele era incrível.

- O que acontece entre nós, fica entre nós, você sabe – ele sussurrou suavemente no ouvido dela, enquanto rasgava o pequeno pedaço de seda que ela usava sob o vestido. – Espero... – e arrancou-lhe o vestido do corpo, pondo-se a mordiscar-lhe o mamilo rijo. –... que saiba o quanto me deixa louco, Sara Sidle. Espero sinceramente que saiba.

_Say it now and say it loud, pretty little girl, come make my day_

Então, como ela fora ainda mais rápida em despi-lo, penetrou-lhe e deixou que aquele ponto extremamente quente do corpo dela o envolvesse lentamente.

Gemidos tanto dele quanto dela ecoavam pelas paredes da casa e retornavam para eles, como em um ciclo sem fim. Quando ela passou as pernas delicadas e macias pela cintura dele, ele apertou-a contra a parede, que até então estava oposta a ela, e se pôs a torturá-la num mar sem fim de prazer.

- Sara, oh, Sara... – ele repetia como se não pudesse dizer outra coisa, dando sentido aos gemidos dela.

_Put your hands all over me_

Mal sabia ela que uma vez, a única vez que planejara, não seria o suficiente. Uma vez jamais aplacaria todo o desejo reprimido por anos, e jamais seria o bastante. Ela sinceramente esperava que também não o fosse para ele.

Mal sabiam ambos que uma vez que tudo era iniciado, não se podia parar tão cedo. Não que algum deles se importasse. Não com aquele ciclo maravilhoso e lugares inusitados e fascinantes. Quando foram parar em seu quarto e ele a amou lentamente, com os olhos fixos nos dela, ela se perdeu no que sentia por ele. Ela se perdeu naquela paixão avassaladora que fazia com que seu corpo quente transpirasse junto ao dele em um momento de amor carnal. Ela era dele, todinha dele e não se importava com isso. Mas esperava que ele fosse dela. Era o que mais desejava.

Ele aceitava os defeitos dela e as suas necessidades, assim como ela fazia com ele, mas se sentiu absolutamente completo quando se libertou uma última vez dentro dela, e, enquanto se deitava ao lado dela e a puxava para si, prometeu a si mesmo que não deixaria que ela lhe escapasse mais uma vez. Ele não permitiria, não permitiria.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey! Espero que tenham gostado da oneshot. É curtinha, porque né, eu estava desenvolvendo três fics de CSI ao mesmo tempo, e essa é a segunda delas. Quem sabe um dia eu poste o resto. Enfim, é a minha primeira fic de CSI, e nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse sonhado com GSR uma noite dessas. Uma hora dessas, eu posto a oneshot que descreve o sonho em detalhes; preciso desenvolvê-la mais um pouco. Whatever, a música, pra variar, é do Maroon 5 e se chama _Hands All Over, _e apesar de _Give A Little More _ter sido usada para escrever alguns trechos, vai ficar pra outra fic_. _Your choice, as duas funcionam bem. XX


End file.
